1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to the field of content licensing, and in particular, to systems and methods for electronically managing content licenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Publishers of various types of content often include or incorporate content created by others in their publications. For example, a news article may include a photo created by a third party. The owner of the rights to that photo and the publisher of the article incorporating the photo may wish to enter into a licensing arrangement whereby the content owner is compensated for the publisher's use of the licensed content. A given publisher may license content from a large number of content owners.